


Thistle

by lorcathegreat



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, House of Blossoms, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorcathegreat/pseuds/lorcathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carline looked on from just beside the entryway at the relative quagmire of patrons milling about, some dancing in the middle of the hall. All wore lavish masks sparkling with jewels, slightly more expensive than the one she herself wore. That much was the same as the House of Blossoms at least, but that was where the similarities stopped. <br/>Shameless lesbian smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thistle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the shameless lesbian smut as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The loud music permeated every corner, resounding in the lofted ballroom adorned so lavishly that it almost hurt Carline’s eyes. She was so used to the dim interior of the House of Blossoms, thick with the haze of incense to cover up other less savory bodily odors. This event had no lack of the latter, but it was covered by the smell of expensive perfumes and a heavy dose of alcoholic beverages.

Carline looked on from just beside the entryway at the relative quagmire of patrons milling about, some dancing in the middle of the hall. All wore lavish masks sparkling with jewels, slightly more expensive than the one she herself wore. That much was the same as the House of Blossoms at least, but that was where the similarities stopped. The women were dressed in only the highest of fashion, tight bodices making way for huge flowing skirts that swept the floor about as well as any broom could. She was surprised that they could move at all in those gowns. The dress she herself wore was constricting enough. It was a fine red silk gown with more petticoats than she knew what to do with. It certainly was more clothing than she was used to wearing while at work. Then again, it was a rather new thing to her to be wearing something covering her breasts while she was at work, let alone knickers and stockings.

Less is more, she had always been told. It was always easier to start with less anyway. It took less time to take off and less time to put back on for her next customer. This gown, with all its frills and layers would not last through one night before getting torn by an overeager patron.

That brought Carline back to the reason for her appearance at this grand function. Madam Xiao Xiao had assigned her here this evening upon the request of a customer. It was not the first time she had been sent away from the House of Blossoms to accompany a customer, but it was the first time it had taken her to an event so lavish. It was disgusting. All the flaunting, the poise, the mindless drivel. Carline hoped that the customer she had been sent to accompany was not so… dull.

Carline crossed her arms under her chest, just the way she had been taught to push up her chest. It was a habit, as was the wink she gave to the man who happened to catch her eye. Though she put on her airs of lighthearted fun, she was positively simmering with impatience. He was supposed to meet her there just as the clock struck eight. That had easily been a quarter hour ago. She was already uncomfortable in her gown and she longed to do something other than stand around. Any other night in the House of Blossoms she would have found a patron easily and set out for another evening of work. There certainly had been quite a few men who had passed by her with keen interest in their eyes, even if he had another woman hanging off his arm.

“My lady Blossom.”

The voice made her turn. Who she found was not exactly who she had been expecting. The last time she had gone to a formal event with a client, it had been an old, pockmarked man who had wanted to make an ex-wife jealous. He had smelled of fish and musty books. Not a good combination and not at all appealing.

No, not an old man with an off-putting motive and smell. It was a young man, though Carline figured he was older than he appeared. His face was… handsome. No, not quite that. Handsome required a kind of hard masculinity. The man standing before her, barely a hand’s breadth taller than her, was more pretty than anything. Beautiful, even. At least she thought he was from what she could see under that obsidian mask he wore, inlaid with small red gemstones and the most exquisite gold detailing.

He bowed low, taking up her gloved hand and pressing the softest of kisses to her knuckles. Soft. That was what he was as well.

It took Carline a moment to speak. “Mr. Auld, I assume?”

 “That is the correct assumption, my lady Blossom.” That smooth voice washed over her once more, the softness of it matching the gentle smile that graced those lips. Carline found herself staring at them, perhaps a bit more than training urging her on.

“I’m Carline,” she spoke, adding a trill to her voice. That was purely habit. “I would prefer you to not mention that I am a blossom in this company. Not many here appreciate my… profession.” She tried to speak with grace and poise, but the honey dripping off of her words she could no sooner shed than the very profession she had chosen. The voice was just a habit she always slipped into when working with customers. It put them at ease and more often than not sped up the process of their interaction.

“Of course, my lady Carline.” Her client bowed his head. “Shall we begin our evening with a dance?” In one fluid motion he captured her hand under his arm and soon they were whisking about the dance floor, lost in the maddening swirl of motion and color. Carline had been taught to dance years before, though she was not as polished in it as other activities in her profession. It did not seem to matter to Auld. He moved as if he could dance with a whole sofa and still make the motion look fluid and graceful. The hand at the small of her back almost seemed to lift her off of her feet, the hand holding hers off to the side a guiding support.

After a few bouts around the dance floor, Auld pulled Carline to the side. “Care for a refreshment, Lady Carline?”

More than ready for a break, she nodded and with her hand tucked into his arm they made their way to the refreshment table.

“You dance beautifully, Mr. Auld,” Carline twittered as he handed her a glass of champagne.

“A leader is only as good as the follower.” The wink he gave Carline sent her heart into a flutter she was not quite used to experiencing with her usual clients. There was something about this man that just felt… soft around the edges. She could not quite place just what made her sense that but there it was nonetheless. It was not at all unpleasant.

She let the fluttering feeling flow into her voice, adding just a bit more trill than was necessary. “So Mr. Auld, your name suggests that your family has some connection to Auldale.”

Carline had to hold back a laugh as he pulled a face, rubbing the back of his neck. It was almost a nervous gesture and quite endearing. “I honestly don’t think so, but my father is convinced we are. He’s always trying to look up papers that connect our family to the founders of that sector of The City.”

Carline let out a giggle that was more than just a trained response. It was then that the musicians changed the song, a lively tune playing out across the wide and crowded ballroom.

Auld’s eyes, from what little could be seen behind the mask, lit up. “I love this waltz, would you care to join me for another dance?” He set his glass aside and took up Carline’s hand.

The smile she produced was one she had coined her ‘flop to firm in a flash’ look. The low honeyed tone of her voice was just icing on the cake. “I’m here for your pleasure, after all.”

It was a lively waltz that had Carline skipping to keep up the pace. Not halfway through the song she was struggling to pull a full breath, her bodice constricting both her movement and her breathing. It was like a vice clamping around her.

Auld noticed immediately. “Need to take a break?”

“It’s not often I get asked that question,” she trilled in response, almost disgusted with herself even as she spoke. Her training got the best of her at the worst of times.

“I insist, lady Carline.”

She could have scoffed at him. Lady. The only times she was called a lady were when her clients wanted her to play one in a role. Even then they would use a different name for her, playing out some fantasy of theirs. Carline was flattered to say the least, if not slightly off-put by the niceties.

She allowed him to lead her away from the dance floor and around behind one of the large pillars reaching to the high ceiling. Upon the gentle insisting, she turned around and felt nimble fingers at the lace of her bodice.

“Mr. Auld, getting a bit ahead of ourselves are we?” Her faux shocked voice was low, as if she were scandalized by his actions. Was this the fantasy he was trying to play out? It was certainly not as unusual as some of the fantasies she had endured, but very much the first public one.

She was hushed gently. “I’m just making you more comfortable.” Perhaps she had been wrong about that fantasy. Those nimble fingers retied the bodice, quick and efficient. That had another question growing in Carline’s mind that she pushed away with the other suspicions. Carline took a deep breath, relieved that she could breathe normally once more. The gown was still nothing like her usual garb while at work, but at least she did not feel like she was going to pass out if she stood up too fast.

She turned just as Auld finished up, catching just the slightest flush to his cheeks.

“Is that a blush I see?” She chided gently, pulling her hand around behind his neck and delicately sliding it down his chest. He was not as firm in the chest as she had imagined. Indeed, everything about him was simply soft, no hard edge to be found. Another suspicion to add to the list.

Her hand was taken up in his, a hand at the small of her back once more. He swept them into motion just as the music took a turn, melting seamlessly back into the stream of dancers.

In a lull in the song, Carline leaned in close to his ear, her teasing voice whispering over his neck in the way that she knew made men’s hair stand on end… among other things. “How often is it that you see women such as myself?”

“Aren’t you not supposed to talk about your profession?” His tone was light, though not at all dripping with lust as she was used to after using that voice.

She twittered out a giggle, still leaning in close. “It’s not me who I’m discussing. And you are avoiding the question so I think not often. Or is this your first time?” Auld did not answer. That was an answer in itself. Carline grinned and leaned further forward, lips almost touching his cheek. “I’m honored, Mr. Auld.”

“Please call me Gail,” his voice was gentle and not for the first time Carline thought she heard something just slightly off. No, it was the lack of something. He lacked the roughness of voice she so often heard with her clients. No, the voice was almost feminine in that respect. It was a pleasant change to say the least.

Carline, during one sweeping revolution of dance, swept herself closer to him, their fronts for the first time coming into contact. She pulled him closer still and whispered breathily into his ear, “Mr. Gail Auld.”

His hand guided their bodies to a more respectable distance. Despite the slight spurn, his voice was just as pleasant as always. “You don’t need to do that.”

Carline did not back down, her training getting the better of her once again. “Do what?”

Gail utilized the next turn in the dance to return them to their previous stance, at a respectable distance. “Just that. It’s all a show, isn’t it?”

That was when Carline’s own voice trumped whatever habits she had so painstakingly made over her years of wooing men in her profession. She was affronted and she did not hold back letting him know. “It’s how I was trained. You want me to act like every other woman here, throwing her skirts around and tediously teasing everyone they come across, whispering behind each other’s backs while making it look like they are enjoying themselves?” Carline let her anger simmer, looking anywhere but at her dance partner.

“There you are.” The words were a light laugh and all Carline could do was let out an annoyed huff in response. Gail laughed outright, the sound like music. Almost immediately her anger subsided and she looked to his masked face, a broad smile gracing his soft lips. Not for the first time that evening Carline found herself wanting to know just what they tasted like. “Is that why they call you Carline? Because you are pretty to look at and yet you still have the sharpness of a thistle?”

“Madam chooses our names for us when we become blossoms.” It was hard to keep the hardness out of her voice but she did her best.

Gail’s grin was unfaltering. “She chose yours well then. It suits you.”

Affronted, Carline almost tore herself away. “How dare-”

“In the best sense, Carline.” The tone was so sincere in that statement and in the gentle way he guided her back into step. “I would choose you over any one of those Daises or Pansies any day.”

Carline was not entirely convinced, but allowed him to guide her about the floor. “I am meant to be flattered by this?” She could feel her resolve melting with every passing glance at Gail’s smiling lips, those sincere and laughing eyes behind the black mask.

“Is it not flattering to be enjoyed for being yourself and not the façade you put on to please men?”

That caught her. In fact, the entirety of this person had caught her. Most of her usual customers just complimented the softness of her breasts or the roundness of her ass before throwing her down to have their way with her. This customer, however…

“I suppose it is flattering, Mr. Auld.”

“Gail.” The insisting tone was softened by the guiding hand pulling her close.

Carline flashed him a smile, the first genuine one of the evening. “Gail.”

They continued long into the evening, frivolous and shameless flirting giving way to dance and returning. Carline had not enjoyed an evening of work that much in a long time and she found herself liking her customer more and more as they danced and spoke. It was such a relief to be able to speak as herself and not the honeyed flirting façade she usually put on for her customers.

Even through the drink and the swirl of color of the lavish affair, there was still something just a little off about Gail that she could not quite put her finger on. Still, his company was enjoyable to say the least and the more the evening wore on, the more she wanted to depart the party to get to know this client more intimately.

That moment came just as the Clock Tower struck twelve and the waltz came to a grand crescendo and an abrupt end. Just as it did so, Gail swept Carline close and finally, _finally_ those soft lips found their way to hers. Again Carline was struck by how gentle Gail was, how- how smooth. She brought her gloved hand to his cheek, brushing his jaw with her thumb. She smirked against his lips. Every suspicion added up in that one moment.

“Shall we retire for the evening?” Carline questioned softly as soon as Gail pulled away.

“If you insist,” was the response, a blithe smile crossing that soft face.

Carline tucked her hand into Gail’s elbow and allowed herself to be led from the party. It was a short stroll down the street, Carline thankful for that as the chill was especially crisp that evening. Gail appeared to notice and brought an arm about her shoulders. She in turn swept an arm about his waist, yet another smirk coming unbidden to her cheeks.

“What’s that look for?” Gail asked the question laughingly but there was something beneath that Carline caught. Unease.

“Nothing that need worry you, Gail,” she responded, placing her hand on his chest and again smoothing it down. “Is your place close?”

Gail cleared his throat nervously, motions suddenly stiff. “Yes, though I’m afraid we’ll have to go through the kitchen.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” a small smile tugged at his lips and his hand was back behind his neck. Carline did not even hide her smile at the nervous gesture. “I wasn’t really supposed to come to this party tonight. My father actually forbade me to come.”

“And you brought me along as well? What a scandal!” Carline did not hold back her laugh. Indeed, it only bubbled up more when she saw the flush that overcame Gail’s cheeks.

“You don’t mind?”

“Mind?” Carline allowed her hand on her companion’s waist to wander. “I find it exciting.”

That seemed to ease Gail’s nerves and a gentle laugh broke through those soft lips. Soon they pressed through a door just behind what looked to be a rather expansive estate. They emerged into a kitchen that was larger than Carline’s room in the House of Blossoms. Gail turned to Carline and put a finger to those kissable lips. He pulled her along towards another door at the far end of the kitchen.

“Gail!” Both jumped at the harsh whisper and turned to face a rather portly woman holding what looked like a very heavy cast iron pot. “I thought you were that masked thief everyone’s talking about. What’re you- oh no. What-”

“Shh, Beatrice! Please don’t tell my father. Please!” Gail pleaded with the woman, presumably the cook.

Beatrice shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, not setting down the heavy pot. She sighed. “Not a word.”

With a quick thanks, Gail pulled Carline through the kitchen door. They were halfway up the servant’s stairs when Gail finally spoke. “Sorry, I thought she would be in bed already.”

“I do love a good scandalous meeting,” Carline replied, all the honey to her words now sincere. That drew a gentle but still nervous laugh from Gail.

Soon they stepped down a long hallway and Gail pushed into a room, pulling Carline through it with a grin that still held a touch of unease. Carline took in the room, a rather lavish affair. The bed stood in the center of the room, heavy curtains draped all about it and tied to the four posters with tasseled ropes. The other furniture in the room was rich as well, a vanity in the corner in pristine condition. Just as she turned to face her companion, a gentle voice broke through the dark room.

“I- I should probably tell you something,” Gail began, voice wavering. Carline looked on in amusement as her companion shifted back and forth, fingers fidgeting nervously.

Carline swept close, in one fluid motion bringing her hand to cover that chest that was softer than any man’s she had felt, her other hand caressing that neck that seemed so delicate. Before Gail could protest she slid her hand down that gloriously tailored vest, expertly slipping past the hem of those dark pants. She felt Gail take in a breath as she grasped what she had been searching for. Every suspicion that had been raised was then confirmed. She pulled out the folded sock, the gentle grin on her lips never leaving as she stared Gail in the eye. “What, this? Or are you more worried about…” she dropped the sock and touched the black mask, “what I will think of your face?” She longed to take it off, but the policy of never unmasking one’s customer still applied even outside the House of Blossoms.

“I’m sorry,” the small voice that came out of Gail’s lips was no longer forcefully deep, but the gentle chime that Carline had been longing to hear. Gail tentatively reached up and removed the beautifully adorned black mask. Finally uncovered, Carline could gaze upon her companion’s beautiful face. It was a shock that she had not noticed right away the feminine features, the gentle curve of her jaw, the softness of her eyes. “I shouldn’t have-”

Whatever protest Gail was about to voice was silenced as Carline pressed their lips together once more. She was rewarded as Gail’s arms circled her, clutching her close. They broke apart after a long moment, catching their breath. “Gail is short for Abigail?”

The nervous laugh returned, though lighter than before. It was even more beautiful when not forced deeper, Gail no longer trying to lower her voice to pose as a man. “Yeah it is. I’m sorry, I should have told you before. This was- it’s the only way I can see someone like you.”

“In my profession, you mean?” Carline allowed her fingers to start unbuttoning Gail’s vest.

“Another woman, I mean.” The flush that came over her set Carline’s heart fluttering. “Are you- I mean, do you…”

“It’s not the first time, if that’s what you are wondering.” Gail seemed to melt with relief at those words. “You would be surprised at the variety of patrons that visit the House of Blossoms.” Carline slipped her hand around Gail’s waist, longing for her hand to be ungloved so she could finally touch that smooth skin. She whispered a kiss onto Gail’s neck as she continued speaking. “And the variety of tastes we provide.”

“You’re doing it again,” Gail breathed, quickly losing her resolve.

“How would you prefer I be, then?”

Delicate hands that Carline was shocked to think she had ever thought belonged to a man cupped her chin before raising to take hold of the mask she still wore. As she felt the weight lift, she suddenly felt exposed. Carline fought the urge to cover her cheeks. She never, _never_ took off her mask in front of a client. She looked down, angry at herself for feeling so embarrassed to show her face. That was when her chin was cupped and her waist pulled close.

“I prefer you as _you_.”

All embarrassment melted away with that reassurance. Carline let an easy smile fall over her lips, a drop of mischief in her voice. “Then we are both de-frocked, so to speak.”

“I don’t know,” Gail’s hands wandered lower on Carline’s waist. “You seem to still be well frocked.”

“How troublesome,” Carline teased, her own hands wandering. A quick pull at the string of her bodice and that problem seemed to be solved. The dress slumped about her shoulders and the newly exposed neckline received a sprinkle of the softest of kisses. It took but a shrug for the dress to drop to the floor at her feet in a puddle of red silk. Even with that gone, there were still far too many layers of petticoats and underclothes. The gloves she wore came off next and finally she could feel that smooth skin.

As nimble fingers worked on the row of buttons on the petticoat, that breathy lusting voice washed over Carline’s neck. “I do have to ask, what gave me away?”

“Gave what away, your lust for women or your love of dance?” Gail straightened herself and screwed her mouth into what was supposed to be a scowl had she not been trying to hold back a laugh. At the look Carline grinned. “Oh, you mean the very small detail that you are a woman? It might have been the shape of your jaw,” she kissed Gail’s jaw, “or the fact that we spent hours together and yet your chin never got even the slightest prickle. Or it may have been how your loins failed to respond to even my best attempts to arouse you.” At those words, she swept a hand between Gail’s legs and was rewarded by the faintest hint of a moan.

Carline again pressed a kiss to that gentle jaw. “I can see now that I was successful.”

Further proving her point, Gail fumbled through the last few buttons and practically tore the petticoats off of her. Her waist was taken up then and she was practically carried to the bed. Her back bounced once against the mattress before she sank down into the thick covers. Lush was the word that came to mind before her thoughts turned to another matter much more pressing.

That being the slow descent of a hand trailing its way over her underclothes until finally, _finally_ ghosting over her mound and still further down. She took in a gasp, unabashedly squirming underneath her companion. Once those fingers retreated she mourned their departure, retaliating by quickly sweeping Gail’s vest off of her shoulders, the white undershirt soon following suit. She sat up, capturing Gail’s lips in a sloppy kiss, smoothing her hands over the woman’s small breasts. She grinned to herself at the small noises of wanting that she pulled from her companion’s throat. For the second time that evening she swept a hand into Gail’s pants. Only this time it was not to seek out the folded sock but to return the favor. Her fingers found the warm folds of her loins, Gail almost shuddering as she teased her.

Soon Carline’s undershirt was swept over her head and delicate, loving attention was being spent on her breasts in between moans as her fingers continued their delicate work.

It was not long before Gail descended, placing a trail of kisses down Carline’s stomach and over the silk of her underclothes. These were swiftly pulled away and tossed aside, those lips returning to kiss her thighs. Before long, her mouth moved to more delicate flesh, gentle kisses pressed over the small patch of hair, over the folds of her womanhood.

The hot tongue came next, delving deeper and drawing a gasp from her. She could almost feel Gail’s smile against her before she began in earnest. The lavish attention drove her into peals of soft moans, growing sharper as Gail’s caresses deepened, quickened. Carline grasped the thick covers just as Gail’s hands grasped her breast and hip. Overcome, Carline arced her back and shook as she throbbed into her orgasm. The waves of it passed through her and her head spun as if they were back in the ballroom, that gently guiding hand at the small of her back.

There were lips at her neck, at her mouth and in her haze of pleasure she undid the fastening of Gale’s pants with quivering fingers. Gathering strength by the minute but rather distracted by the kisses draped about her neck, Carline eventually worked the pants down to Gale’s knees. She returned her fingers to those lower lips, relishing the gasp she drew out of her companion. Carline did not hesitate to plunge into those warm depths, finding that one spot that made Gail’s expression turn from one of tranquility to almost pained lust. There she pressed and rubbed, other hand circling gentle fingers about her womanhood.

It did not take long until Gale was panting over her, lips at her ear urging her to go deeper, _deeper_. Carline complied, ignoring the cramp in her hand in favor of making those beautiful, lusting moans continue to fill her ears. Carline felt her swell around her fingers, felt her womanhood pulse just as a choked cry emerged from Gale’s throat. She collapsed, her soft, sweating weight a pleasure to receive into an embrace. They lay in silence, only the sound of their heavy breaths filling the room that was much warmer than it had been before. Carline traced lazy designs over Gail’s back.

Before long there was a muffled chuckle in Carline’s ear, pulling a smile to her lips. Soon they both lapsed into giggles, squirming and rolling on the bed locked together in a tangle of naked limbs.

Carline caught her breath as they lay face to face, tucking a strand of hair behind Gail’s ear as she peered into those beautiful eyes she had not been able to admire from behind that black mask. “And here I thought tonight was going to be a boring affair.”

Her lips were captured in the softest of kisses. “As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew it would be perfect.”

Carline smirked at her companion. “Did you now, _Mr_. Auld?”

She choked on a laugh at the face Gail pulled. “Even more so when I learned you live up to your name.”

“I did not get this name for simply my prickly nature,” Carline divulged with a mischievous twist to her mouth.

“Oh?”

“Thistles are wild, untamable.”

Gail pressed their foreheads together. “But they dance beautifully.” They were again lost in laughter, the tangle of limbs becoming one of passion once more.


End file.
